Invisible
by Archifrancis
Summary: Struggling with her life, college student Sakura Haruno meets a dark haired man that changes her life forever. SasuSaku. Lemons in later chapters. Romance/Drama. Rated M for reasons, you'll see.


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Invisible/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"PROLOGUEp  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hi. My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a college student. I'm 20 years old, trying to get a degree in medicine but sadly, I got no one so here I am, working my ass off to pay for my college tuition.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""College was fun, they said" I said to myself as I stared blankly at my face in the mirror. The hollows under my eyes shows that I lack sleep, knowing that I have to work right after school then study when I get back in my cheap ass apartment. My hair was in a messy bun (I don't exactly have all the time in world, sometimes I even forget to brush my hair), and I was skinnier than usual because sometimes I forget to eat because I'm so busy.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" I'm a part time waitress in a small coffee shop right in front of my school. It's a good thing that they were hiring students. It also helps me feel better that I'm not the only one who's struggling to pay tuition.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" I went in the shower and the cold was freaking cold but I was already used to that. After I felt like I was already clean enough, I brushed my teeth, cleaned my face some more cause I hate getting pimples. I wore a flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and my favorite (and only) converse shoes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" I took my backpack, tied my hair up even though it was still semi-wet because I didn't like it if it got in my way, wore my eyeglasses cause my eyesight is really bad and off I went to school.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "Ino?" Ino Yamanaka is my best friend in the entire world. We're really alike, except that she actually has money to pay her college and she lives in the luxury life—no scratch that out. We are NOT alike. In fact, we're polar opposites. She's like North Antarctica and I'm south. People ask us how we became so close, honestly? I don't know myself. We just sort of click during the first year of college, I guess.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "It's about time you got your ass down here! I was calling you like a hundred times on your phone" she yelled with her stiletto heels clicking on the pavement, "Didn't I tell you to not keep your phone silent?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" I shrugged, "It disturbs me while I'm studying and when I'm at work"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" She sighed and placed an arm around me. She smelled like Chanel and pancakes. "Oh Sak, couldn't we just live in the same apartment? I hardly see you now that we don't have the same minors!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" I giggled, "If we lived in the same apartment, you know it'd be hell for both of us"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "Gee, it's my birthday tomorrow and you finally agreeing that we live together sounds like a really nice birthday present" Ino pouted.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "I don't know, Ino. Maybe when I suddenly have a decent amount of money saved up or when I get better job like, I don't know an actress or a star or something then maybe then we can live together" I laughed, "Plus I'm sure it'd be some kind of bachelor's pad or something if I'm going to live with you! I can't pay even half of that!"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "Then I'll pay whole!" Ino insisted. I sighed, "You're being ridiculous"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" Ino shrugged and we both got in her car, which was a red Porsche Boxter GTS. How I know? Well, I researched a bit since she changes cars after just 2 years using it.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span"Well, fine. If we're not going to live together this year," Ino roared the engine alive, "Then we're going to have to party tonight. You and me, just the two of us"/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "Ino, I have work!" I cried but that was muted out when Ino stepped on the accelerator and I was pushed back to my seat, which forced me to put my seatbelt on. "Loosen up, Sak. You've been working your ass off for a year now. Why don't you just have fun tonight? I bet you don't have classes tomorrow morning"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "You know my schedule!?" I cried.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" "Of course I do! I need to know when you're free so we can hang out, you know!" Ino grinned and I just rolled my eyes.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" See what I meant? Polar opposites.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p 


End file.
